The Black Sickness
by dara isethia
Summary: A mysterious sickness is spreading across the world of Mithgar and a strange orb seems to be cause. The true answer to what is happening may lie years in the past, in the history of another world. Goes with ALL my other fanfic stories.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

It was early evening when Alor Fairin returned to Arden Vale alone. The sentries were surprised by this, as they knew that Fairin had been traveling with his love, Dara Qiriel. However, none of them really questioned this. As Fairin walked through the tunnel into the Vale, he seemed to be mourning, saying, "Oh, my _chieran_, what didst happen to thee?"

At the end of the tunnel, Fairin was greeted by an Elfess named Raethin. "Fairin, what happened?"

"Wilt thou take me to Coron Glaven?" Fairin asked. "Tis dire news I bring, evil tidings."

Raithin took Fairin to Coron Glaven. The Coron sat on a low dais. Raithin spoke, "Fairin wishes to speak to thee; he says he brings dire news."

Glaven gestured for the Elfess to bring him in.

Fairin, still sobbing, came in. "My Coron, Qiriel has been slain." Fairin collapsed to his knees, unable to bring the news to bear. Qiriel dead.

Glaven spoke gravely. "How didst this happen? Raethin, please bring food and drink for Fairin. Fairin, please sit down. What happened to Qiriel?"

Fairin choked back his tears to tell his story. "We were traveling, as usual. We were near the Boskydells when word came that it was being plagued by a sickness. We did not see anything we could do to help there at the moment, so we rode to get help. We soon learned that many other places were being hit by this strange plague as well. A few nights ago, we stopped to camp at the edge of Drearwood. I was out searching for food, while Qiriel stayed in camp to light a fire and such. When I returned to the camp, I noticed a vile smell, and the tracks of Rupt. I found Qiriel dying, from Vulg bite. As her life slipped away, I still held her hand. Then, her Death Rede came to me. It showed a man holding an pale jade orb. At his side was a fear-caster. The Man was sending silveron weapons to all corners of Mithgar, borne by Ghuls. As he watched the Ghulka ride away, he shouted, 'No one can defeat me now that the weapons, the only weapons to destroy this, are scattered across Mithgar. Curses they could not be destroyed, yet I think this will hold any fools long enough for my sickness to spread over Mithgar.'"

Coron Glaven reached out and patted Fairin's shoulder. "You need rest. Hearts take long mending. Yet first, we must organize a party of others to set forth and destroy this evil before all of Mithgar is consumed."

Fairin knew that this meant the Coron did not intend to send him, yet he knew that, whether or not he had consent, he would find a way to take revenge on the one responsible for Qiriel's death. Fairin and Glaven both sat, lost in thought for a while. After about a quarter of a candlemark, Fairin spoke. "There was something about that Orb. I don't think it was from Mithgar."

Glaven considered this. A little over ten years ago, this would have seemed strange, but that was before Dara Kaelea had come from the world of Krynn, bearing tidings that seemed to indicate events on the two worlds were connected. Kaelea had come looking for son of Silvanos, the rightful ruler of the Silvanest and Qualinesti, the two kingdoms of Elves on Krynn. However, Kaelea had remained on Mithgar after delivering her message and supposedly getting the results she wanted. And Kaelea still lived in the Vale. "Do you think it could have anything to do with Kaelea?" Glaven asked.

"I do not know," Fairin replied. "However, I feel that she should be informed and asked to take charge of the party."

Glaven was silent again. He was not sure yet how far Kaelea could be trusted. She had, at first, attempted to betray the Crusaders, and had betrayed the one person she had been sent to find. However, Dantor had been controlling her magically at the time, and she had helped in his defeat by showing the crusaders a secret way into Griffin Keep. "I suppose you are right," he agreed at last.

Fairin nodded. "Dara Kaelea is capable of handling the war party, I believe. She has worked as a mer . . . soldier since she was quite young, and her home was attacked. I also believe we should ask for help from outside the Vale."

"Who do you have in mind, Alor Fairin?" asked the Coron.

"The Two of the Two. I know how to locate the village they live in, and it is quite possible they yet have a role to play in the fate of Mithgar. I saw them fight before, in another mission."

"You are probably right, Alor. If you will give me the location of the town, I will send the party there after they leave the Vale."

Fairin nodded and handed a rolled up parchment to the Coron. "This is map which shows the location of the town."

"What about the party from the Vale?" the Coron asked. "Do you have anyone else you feel should be sent, or should Dara Kaelea and I be the ones to decide that?"

"I will leave that up to thee and Dara Kaelea. I do, however, have one request. I would like to request that Dara Isethia remain here in the Vale. She and Qiriel never got along very well, and this mission would be uncomfortable for her. She cannot handle combat very well, anyway, even with the help of her Companion."

~*~

Day had slipped into night when Fairin walked wearily out of the Coron Hall, satisfied that he had chosen the best companions for the journey he would undertake. Fairin walked to where he would bathe, and then alledgedly take bed until the morning. Fairin, of course, had other things in mind. He unclothed and stepped into the hot water. The warm water seeped into his body, and then Fairin started to reconsider escaping from the paradise of Arden Vale. He knew that the band he had chosen probably could figure out on their one what to do with the Rede, the Death Rede. Then, all doubts vanished, as he saw himself holding Qiriel as the life slipped out of her, and then the Death Rede. A feeling of rage filled him at the thought of what had happened to his love, and he longed to see the ones responsible punished.

Feeling refreshed, Fairin stepped out and grabbed a towel to dry off, and shod his clothes and his Elven cloak. Seemingly weaponless, Fairin walked through the doorway and out of the Vale, his exit as unchallenged as his entrance had been.

~*~

Kaelea was summoned to meet with Glaven in the Coron Hall that evening. "You wished to see me," she said.

"Yes, Dara, I have a mission for you if you are willing. There is a mysterious illness spreading across Mithgar. Alor Fairin and Dara Qiriel discovered this, but as they were traveling back here to give me this news, Dara Qiriel was murdered. Her death rede showed a man using a stone to spread this sickness. Fairin believes this stone has something to do with another world, and so he has asked that you be the one to lead the party sent to deal with it."

"Can I chose who I take with me?" Kaelea asked.

"Within reason. I assume you will want the other Crusaders."

"It makes sense. Plus, I know them better than I know anyone else in the Vale. I know what they are capable of, and my background has taught me to judge companions based on that fact. I would ask for your advice as to who else should come."

"You will accept the mission then, Dara?"

Kaelea nodded.

"Good. I will chose some other soldiers to accompany you. You may speak to the Crusaders themselves."

Kaelea nodded again, and left the Coron Hall. Her first move was to go in search of Alor Fairin to ask him some questions about the mission. However, when she reached Fairin's rooms, she found that he was gone. She went back to tell Glaven of this development, and the Coron just shook his head, and sighed.

After she left the Coron Hall again, Kaelea went in search of Alor Vanidor. She wanted to talk to him and see what he thought of the mysterious sickness. After all, he was a Healer, so he might have some idea of what to do or where to start looking. She found Vanidor in the cottage they had shared for the past few years. She quickly filled him in on the situation, including Fairin's disappearance.

"He did claim to love Qiriel," Vanidor said. "Whatever has been going on between him and Isethia."

"Isethia told me that they were just friends. I can't understand why you don't like her."

"I never claimed to dislike her. I just do not entirely trust her."

"Well, that wasn't what I wanted to discuss. I was wondering if you had any idea where we should start our search."

"One thing we need to do is go to where the sickness began. There we might be able to find more about how to destroy the stone is spreading it."

"That sounds like a good plan," Kaelea said. "Tomorrow I will discuss it with Coron Glaven, and we need to talk to Kaje and Faedra as well. See if they will join us. I only wish I did not have to lead the party."

"I will be here to help you if you need it, _chieran_," Vanidor said.

Her response was to kiss him and soon all outside concerns were temporarily forgotten.

~*~

Isethia sat in the glade where she had first been Chosen. Her Companion Sevayne stood nearby. Isethia was alone except for the Companion, as her lover and fellow Herald, Alor Gildor was temporarily away from the Vale. Gildor and Isethia had been the first two Heralds on Mithgar, although they had always known that others would come. Beginning ten years ago, other Heralds had begun to show up, and since then Gildor and Isethia had been busy finding the new Heralds and seeing that they understood their responsibility. There were enough trained Heralds now that some of them could help with this task.

Isethia had remained in the Vale at Sevayne's urging, but she missed Gildor and wished they were together. Now, she really wished he was there with her to make the current situation more bearable.

All afternoon and evening the news of Qiriel's death had spread through the Vale, as had news of the Black Sickness. And Isethia had seen the way some of the others looked at her, remembering her old quarrel with Qiriel.

_:There are more important things happening here, Chosen,:_ Sevayne said.

_:What do you mean?:_

:Fairin was right in this guess that the Gem was not from this world. However, there is something neither he nor the war party is aware of. They must not destroy the Gem or they will erase history. The war party will learn this on their own, but Fairin has already left. You must find him and warn him, Chosen.:

:But how can I find him?:

:By following the bond that exists between you. That bond was created precisely for the events that are now in motion.:

Over the course of a thousand years, Isethia had learned that it was futile to argue with Sevayne. She returned to the cottage that she and Gildor shared when they were both in the Vale. There, she gathered her supplies and left a note for Gildor in case he should return before she did. Then, she and Sevayne slipped out of the Vale, and began their hunt for Alor Fairin.

Disclaimer: The world of Mithgar and the characters Vanidor and Gildor are from a series of books by Dennis McKiernan. The world of Krynn is property of Wizards of the Coast. Heralds and Companions are from a series of books by Mercedes Lackey. Isethia is my character, as are the characters Cordelia, Amalia, Derek, and Minitar, who will be introduced in another chapter. Various characters and ideas in this story come from the online roleplaying games: theoneeyedcrowrpg, theblackvoid, and middleearththefourthage. Parts of this story are based on themithgarrpg and thenewmithgarrpg.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

While this was taking place, Fairin was heading off to find some companions for his journey. Soon, he reached his destination, the town where the Two of the Two lived.

Fairin walked into the village and found the local tavern, the Sneaky Fox. He approached one of the men that sat therein to direct him to Cordelia.

The man pointed to table where a man and a woman sat. Fairin guessed that the woman was Cordelia, but he did not know the man. Fairin approached the two and sat down. "Lady Cordelia, I presume?"

She responded, "Your assumption is correct, and this is Derek. And who may you be."

Fairin replied casually, "I am Alor Fairin of Arden Vale. I understand that thou has had many endeavors that took thee to many places, one including the Gronfang Mountains." Cordelia nodded. "A plague has been cast over Mithgar, by a Black Mage I deem . . ." Fairin continued to relate the tale. In some parts Cordelia nodded, and Derek looked at him throughout the entire story. Finally Fairin's story came to a close. "So, Cordelia, is there another adventure in thee?" Fairin grinned at her.

Cordelia nodded. "Can I bring Derek?"

Fairin replied, "Certainly, the more the better."

And so Cordelia returned to her home to inform her mother and cousin of her departure and then to prepare for the journey. She also decided that she would ask her cousin if he wanted to accompany her. Derek returned to his own home to prepare as well. Fairin told the two that he would return for them in the morning.

~*~

Cordelia walked into the house that she shared with her mother and cousin. As she entered the common room, she noticed that Minitar was present.

As protocol called for, Cordelia acknowledged her master before turning to her family. "Master," she said, kneeling briefly. Then she turned to her family. "Mother, I need to talk to you. I am about to go on another mission, in the morning. Derek will go with me."

For a moment, Amalia looked frightened, then she nodded at her daughter. "What is this mission?"

"Derek and I will accompany an Elf named Alor Fairin on a mission that he has undertaken." She turned to her cousin. "Kristian would you like to come with us? Fairin seems to want as many people as he can get, and he knew about the mission to Griffin Keep. I think that you should come with us, too."

Kristian looked at his younger cousin briefly, and then nodded. "I shall come with you, Cousin," he said. "After all, it seems somehow fitting that we become involved in another mission together."

Cordelia smiled. "I'm glad you're coming," she said. Then she turned her gaze to her mother, "I will fill both of you in on the rest later."

Amalia nodded. Then she studied her daughter closely. "Cordelia, something has been bothering you lately. It started when those Dwarves passed through town, and I have seen it in you since. "What's wrong?"

Tears came to Cordelia's eyes. "I can't talk about it, Mother," she said. Turning, she ran from the common room and to her own room. Once she was in her room, she opened a chest that she kept by her bed. In this chest were some of her most precious possessions. One was a small Elven bow, the one she had used in Griffin Keep. The other was a pine sword that had been made for her by her friend, Alor Dakkon. She took the sword out and held it, remembered when it had been given to her, too, remembering her early instruction in the use of the sword. She remembered, the Crusaders had been crossing Crestan Pass when Dakkon had begun her training. The training had actually started while the group was still on the pass . . .

~*~

_"Cordelia, I am charged with teaching thee the art of swordplay. While we ride I will instruct thee with my words. While we rest, thou will put what thou learned into action. For the moment, I will instruct thee in what thou will probably fight."_

Cordelia looked up at the Elf, a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Do you understand?" Dakkon queried.

The girl nodded.

"Okay, let's begin. What does thou want to know about the Rupt. Or Yrm in Pellarion, also known as the Spawn."

Cordelia looked up at the Elf again. "What will I have to fight?"

"Thou will probably have to fight Rucha. They are about as tall as thee with bandy legs and arms; they have bat ears and yellow eyes. They are not skilled fighters, but rather they swarm in great numbers.

"Loka or Lokha look similar to Rucha, but are as big as a man and skilled in fighting, also. Thou shall not have to fight the Lokha, for that will be left to the more advanced fighter. Yet thee must always remember that stature does not measure greatness of heart.

"Ghulka or Ghola have been seen, but if there are any, we don't know. If Fortune is kind to us, there will not be any, for they are nearly unkillable. Fire, dismemberment, and wood through the heart are the only way to kill these.

"Trolls are of the like. To kill these, thou would need to find a soft spot in the skin, for example, under the eyelid. If thou come upon one of these, flee. Does this answer thy question?"

Cordelia nodded to show that it did and signaled for Dakkon to begin the lesson.

"Okay, Cordelia, I have taken the honor of fashioning thee a sword made from pine. Maybe once thou art advanced enough, I will find thee a true sword. I always carry around my own for just this." Dakkon produced a sword that he had fashioned.

"Ah, we are stopping. We can start now." Dakkon hopped off the horse and waited for Cordelia to come down, which took rather longer. "Thou will learn the way I learned when I was but thy size so many seasons ago. First, I want thee to fight me."

Puzzled, Cordelia slashed with all her might but Dakkon fended it off with his own sword. Then, Cordelia jabbed at the Elf's chest. Effortlessly, he sidestepped it. Then, Cordelia, infuriated, slashed, jabbed, and chopped. Yet it seemed as if Dakkon was a will-o-the-wisp, dodging and fending off all of Cordelia's strikes effortlessly.

Breathlessly Cordelia stated. "It's impossible. I can't hit you."

"Ah, tis not impossible," Dakkon replied. "It is just that thou cannot. Thy grip is wrong, first. Thou must hold thy sword like a little bird. If thy grip is too light, the bird will fly away, yet if thou holds it too tight, thou hast a chance of crushing it. Thou must hold it gently but firmly. If thou holds a sword too loose, thou wilt be disarmed almost immediately, yet if thou holds it too tightly, thou wilt not be able to fend off hits or make ones. Look, let me show thee."

Dakkon held his sword loose, and let Cordelia hit it. It flew from his hand and onto the ground. Then, he held his sword too tightly, and Cordelia struck. Dakkon tried to fend it off. He failed, and Cordelia hit him. Then, Dakkon held the sword gently but firmly, and Cordelia slashed at his chest, and Dakkon fended it off.

~*~

Cordelia once again became aware of the room around her, rather than of those memories of ten years ago. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and put the pine sword back in the chest. Then she began to gather the things she would need to take on her journey, as her thoughts wandered back to the Dwarves who had passed through town recently.

~*~

_Cordelia had been living with her mother and cousin for ten years, happily. At the moment, she was sitting in the local tavern, thinking about her ventures from years past involving a certain man, a man named Dantor. This was the first time she had done so in many years._

This time a thought came to her. She traced the location of her friend, Dakkon, from the time they had entered Griffin Keep. First, they were going alone the passage, and he was right beside her. Then, the small band stole across the edge of the battle, and he was right beside her. Then, her mind was going up the stairs, and he was gone. Cordelia noticed for the first time that Dakkon hadn't witnessed the demise of Dantor.

Cordelia finished her ale and started to walk out of the tavern.

She noticed a small group of Dwarves had entered the tavern. They sat at a small round table, whispering to each other, about what Cordelia didn't catch, yet she was drawn to them. When Cordelia drew closer, she noticed that one of the Dwarves seemed to have noticed something when he looked at her, and she studied his features and seemed to notice something as well.

Cordelia went up to the Dwarf that seemed familiar and introduced herself. "Cordelia, daughter of Amalia."

The Dwarf seemed to be calling up long past memories whilst he introduced himself. "Saule, son of Vygon."

Cordelia realized what it was, and so did the Dwarf, Saule. Cordelia signaled to a nearby empty table and called for two drinks.

"Cordelia, it has been long since our venture into Griffin Keep. What does this concern?"

Cordelia replied, "While we were on our mission, I had a close friend, Dakkon. He had . . ." Cordelia described Dakkon's features to Saule. "Have you seen him?"

Saule hesitated, frowning. After a minute he responded, "Well, when your band was going across the battle ground, he broke off and started to attack the Grg. He fought madly. I don't know what could have driven him. Dakkon was in a center of a group of Uhks and Hroks. How he stayed up where mayhap fifty Chakka might have fallen is beyond me, yet he did sell his life dearly."

Cordelia started. "He's dead!" she exclaimed. Then she fell silent to let Saule continue.

"When Dakkon fell unconscious, mayhap the Grg took him for dead and left him. When the battle had finished, I went over to him. He was now conscious and alive, just barely. He asked me, 'Is he dead?' I knew what he meant and somehow knew the answer and nodded. Then he smiled as the life drained out of his eyes and slipped away. Out of respect, when we were on our way back to Mineholt North, we sent a small group to take him back to Arden Vale."

Cordelia nodded, and walked out of the tavern. She needed time to think about what Saule had spoken about Dakkon's death. Much like Cordelia had done many years back when she had heard from Dakkon himself about his inevitable death at Griffin Keep.

~*~

While she had been remembering this, Cordelia had been packing for her journey. First she had taken an extra set of clothes and packed them. Then, she picked up a medium length sword and laid it with the rest of her gear. Finally, she took out a new bow, one that she had used as part of her training, and the arrows that went with it. She put these items with the sword. Then, she opened the chest by her bed, and took out a metal cylinder, which she hid at the bottom of her pack, in case it was needed.

Cordelia was so busy gathering supplies that she did not notice that she was no longer alone until she heard her mother's voice behind her.

"Corrie," Amalia said, calling her daughter by her old nickname. "I wish you would tell me what's bothering you."

Cordelia turned. "One of the Dwarves that was here recently was Saule, the son of Vygon. He told me of Dakkon's death at Griffin Keep, ten years ago." Tears once again came to Cordelia's eyes. "I had been hoping that he yet lived."

Amalia nodded, and then said, "I am sorry, Corrie. I know you were afraid of losing someone else."

Cordelia, on the verge of crying, looked at her mother. "Mother, I'm scared. I'm scared that I will lose Derek now if he comes with me. Mother, I think I love Derek."

Amalia smiled slightly. "If you do, then do not hesitate to tell him because you fear losing him. That will only make things worse in the long run. Especially since I have reason to believe that he returns your feelings."

Cordelia nodded and wiped the tears from her face. "I will tell him them, when I feel the time is right." Then she prepared to turn back to her packing.

Amalia thought a moment, then, having made her decision, left the room. She came back a few minutes later, carrying something in her hand. "I had this made for you and have been waiting for the right time to give it to you." And Amalia held out a necklace, with a rose shaped pendent.

Cordelia took the necklace and looked at it. "It's beautiful." She slipped the chain over her head and then held the pendent in her hand as she continued to look at it.

"The rose symbol is from the story of the blue rose," Amalia explained. "It tells the story of a man, a gardener, who had a daughter that he loved very much. This gardener wanted to create a rose, a blue rose, in order to show how much he loved his daughter. I don't know the significance of that desire, but I think it had something to do with his daughter's name. In his life, he never succeeded in doing so. In the last few years of his life, he was separated from his daughter, who had run away with a lover that her father did not approve of. About a year after her father's death, the daughter returned home. She brought with her a child, her child and the child of the man she ran away with; the man who had deserted her upon learning she was pregnant. This young woman went to her father's house to find him dead. Grieving, she entered the garden and found a blue rose. It is said that she drew hope and strength from the rose, and that gave her the courage to go on and raise her child, her daughter, alone."

Amalia fell silent, then added, "That woman's daughter, Oriana, was my great-grandmother. Ever since that time, our family has used the rose as a symbol of hope when they have lost someone. I had this made for you, so that you could remember that there is hope, even after you have lost someone you care about."

Cordelia, who had begun crying during the story, stepped to her mother and embraced her. "Thank you," she whispered.

Amalia stepped back from her daughter after a few moments, and said, "You should finish getting ready. You'll have a long day tomorrow and for many days during your mission."

Cordelia nodded and turned back to her preparations. Amalia silently left the room, trying to cover the fear she felt at the knowledge that her daughter was going on what might be a dangerous mission.


End file.
